On va s'en sortir ensemble
by C.M Leonard
Summary: Que se passerait-il si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait fini différemment ? Si la 4éme année d’Harry était encore plus mouvementée ? Si les deux champions … ?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER : Tout est a JK Rowling, je laisse juste mon esprit tordu s'exprimait !

Beta : Si quelqu'un veut bien, je veux bien ! ^^

Résumé :Que se passerait-il si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait-il fini différemment ? Si la 4éme année d'Harry était encore plus mouvementée ? Si les deux champions … ?

Je rate M , au cas où et je pense que je fairais quelques passages Lemon =)

Genre : General/ Romance/ Adventure.

Attention, ceci est une histoire comportant **une/des relations HOMOSEXUELLES ! **Si vous n'aimez pas ce style, je vous conseille de sortir tout simplement ! Bonne journée ! =)

Remarques : Je ne suivrais pas tout à fait le tome 4 ! Mais tout les autres tomes précédents seront pris en compte.

Je me lance dans une fic à plusieurs chapitres, voire plusieurs tomes si elle a du succès, je posterais toutes les semaines. Si ça vous plaît, pouvez-vous mettre des reviews ? *-* ( J'accepte les critiques, remarques, tout! =] sauf les insultes homophobes )

**Prologue**

Mon cœur battait plus fort encore. La sensation de vertige et de nausée due au Portoloin s'effaça rapidement quand je m'aperçus où j'étais. Le sol était dur et froid comme couvert de givre. Mes lunettes avaient glissé de mon nez, en les cherchant à tâtons, je me cognai la tête contre un objet dur et froid. Je pouvais sentir déjà le sang chaud couler sur mon visage et son odeur me donna légèrement le haut-le-cœur. Soudain un souffle chaud me donna des frissons dans le cou :

« Harry, tourne-toi vers moi, c'est moi, c'est Cédric. »

Je me tournai vers lui, comme il me disait. Ses mains s'approchèrent de mon visage et je revis soudainement mieux.

« - C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

Oui, beaucoup mieux. »

Voyant, immédiatement mieux, j'essayai de trouver comment nous étions arrivés ici. L'air même était sinistre et je découvris soudainement que je me trouvais adossé contre une pierre tombale et pas n'importe laquelle. La voix veloutée lut l'inscription dessus :

« Tom Elvis Jedusor »

Je vis la coupe sur le sol assez, loin de nous :

« - C'est elle qui nous a conduit ici ?..., dis-je d'un ton hésitant.

- C'est un Portoloin, Harry. Tu crois que c'est encore une épreuve du Tournoi ? »

Je ne répondis rien, en ayant pas la moindre idée. Pourtant, mon instinct me soufflait que ma mort était proche. Que ce n'était plus un jeu, ni une autre épreuve. Tous nos subterfuges s'étaient révélés vains. Le cœur glacé, je regardais Cédric observer autour lui. Son intense concentration trahissait une peur, malgré la quiétude du lieu. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont je mourrais- même si ces dernières années, j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire.

Haletant, je fixai la clairière dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je pensais à Voldemort, certainement à cause de la pierre tombale. Saurais-je jamais comment ce combat se terminerait ? Découvrirais-je qui avait gagné, qui avait gagné ? Vivrais-je assez longtemps pour cela ? Je sentis les bras de Cédric venir me réconforter. Son odeur, légèrement musqué, me rassura aussitôt. Il murmura quelques mots à mon oreille, traçant dans mon dos des dessins imaginaires :

« On va s'en sortir…ensemble. »

Un éclair vert jaillit soudain de nulle part.

* * *

Voila, ceci est juste le prologue, je posterais le chapitre 1 , qui seras beaucoup plus long, demain, et commençera au début du tome 4. =)


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'invitation

DISCLAIMER : Tout est a JK Rowling, je laisse juste mon esprit tordu s'exprimait !

Beta : Si quelqu'un veut bien, je veux bien ! ^^

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait-il fini différemment ? Si la 4éme année d'Harry avait encore plus mouvementé ? Si les deux champions … ?

Attention, ceci est une histoire comportant **une/des relations HOMOSEXUELLES ! **Si vous n'aimez pas ce style, je vous conseille de sortir tout simplement ! Bonne journée ! =)

Remarques : Je ne suivrais pas tout à fait le tome 4 ! Mais tout les autres tomes précédents seront pris en compte.

Mouchou' : Ma première reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ! YATTTTTA ! *danse de la joie* Ton un peu plus sérieux : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! J'essayerai de faire attention aux fautes, il faut que je trouve une lectrice beta =) !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'invitation.**

La lumière orangée qui entrait dans ma chambre me surpris quand je me réveillai d'un rêve d'une inquiétante réalité. Ma cicatrice me lançait. Des vagues de douleurs m'empêchèrent de penser correctement ; Les yeux plissés, un peu embués, je me levai prudemment en cherchant mes lunettes qui devaient être sur mon bureau. Une fois sur mon nez, je me dirigeai vers mon placard que j'ouvris. Une petite glace vieille, sale et noircie me fit face. Devant moi un jeune homme de 14 ans, très maigre, les cheveux noirs en bataille, m'observait d'un air perplexe. J'avais vraiment une sale mine ce matin. Je me penchai en avant pour pouvoir examiner de plus près ma cicatrice. Elle avait un aspect normal, comme toujours en forme d'éclair mais elle était très chaude. J'essayai de me souvenir de mon rêve. Il y avait trois personnages, Peter Pettigrow surnommé Queudver. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir laissé le tuer, cet ignoble traître. A cause de lui, son parrain, Sirius avait passé 13 ans dans la prison d'Azcaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Pendant toute l'année précédente, j'avais cru qu'il voulait me tuer mais au contraire, il voulait me sauver et se venger par la même occasion. Il y avait aussi un autre vieux Moldu dans mon rêve. Je crois qu'il les espionnés mais je ne me souvenais plus. Le troisième personnage n'était que le plus grand Mage Noir déchu de tout les temps : lord Voldemort. Je ne me rappelai plus de son aspect malheureusement, mais le sentiment que j'avais éprouvé, une horreur absolue qui m'avait réveillé. Ou bien, était-ce simplement la douleur de ma cicatrice ?

Je m'assis à mon bureau pour écrire une lettre à mon parrain. Je ne voyais aucune meilleure option. Si je le racontais à Hermione j'étais sûr de sa réaction : le dire à Dumbledore et regarder dans un livre sur les cicatrices en attendant. Ron s'inquièterait sans donner vraiment une solution et se rangerais du côté d'Hermione à la fin. Je souris en pensant à eux, c'étaient les êtres que j'aimais le plus.

Hedwige hulula quand un oiseau tropical aux plumes étincelantes essayait de lui piquer son sa nourriture. Les deux lettres envoyées par Sirius au cours de l'été ne lui avaient pas été donné par des hiboux comme d'habitude mais par ces oiseaux tropicaux. Elle ne les tolérait guère. Je passai ma main dans son plumage blanc comme la neige pour la calmer et ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand ses yeux ambrés me regardait avec une expression boudeuse semi-amusée. Je pris un bout de parchemin et une plume d'oie et commença à rédiger ma lettre en racontant tout en détails : le régime de Dudley, la peur des Dursley que Sirius vienne et les transforme en chauve-souris mais aussi le rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit et la douleur que ma cicatrice m'avait faite subir. Je lui fis part de mes inquiétudes à ce sujet étant donné que la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait infligée une douleur aussi cuisante, Voldemort était à Poudlard et il était impossible qu'il soit à privet Drive. Je lui demandai des nouvelles de Buck, surtout pour les transmettre à Hagrid. Une fois ma lettre fini, je m'approchai de l'oiseau multicolore et attachai prudemment la lettre sur sa patte. L'oiseau s'envole immédiatement vers le sud. Hedwige avait l'air très soulagée, ce me fit sourire. La lumière grise de l'aube se répandit dans ma chambre. A côté, j'entendais mon oncle et ma tante se levait. Je rangeai les parchemins entassés sur mon bureau, ma baguette magique et mon livre sur le Quidditch sous la latte cassé du parquet de ma chambre, une cachette bien utile. Je m'habillai rapidement d'un jean trop grand et d'un t-shirt blanc immense. Toutes ces affaires avaient appartenues à Dudley avant. Il ouvrit sa porte et dévala l'escalier pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Quand il arriva en bas, les trois Dursley étaient attablés à table. Le visage de l'oncle Vernon était caché par le Daily New, la tante Pétunia coupait les pamplemousses, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents de cheval et Dudley paraissait prendre encore plus de place que d'habitude et en plus avait un air boudeur et furieux sur sa grosse et luisante figure. L'existence de Dudley avait pris une tournure légèrement désagréable suite aux remarques de l'infirmière du collège qui annonçait aussi diplomatiquement que possible que Dudley avait la taille et le poids d'une jeune cachalot. Donc tante Pétunia avait décidé pour le bien de Dudley que toute la famille allait suivre le régime surnommé par l'oncle Vernon « nourriture pour lapin ». Evidemment, personne ne savait ce qui était caché dans la latte de ma chambre. Dés que j'avais su toute la mascarade, j'avais envoyé des appels au secours à mes amis : Hermione avait envoyé une boîte d'aliments sans sucres (ses parents sont dentistes), Hagrid un sac de biscuits tout durs et tout secs, je n'y avais pas touché. Par contre, Mme Weasley lui avait envoyé par Erol un énorme cake et de diverses sortes de pâté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ne sourire rien à a pensée de Dudley mourant de faim, alors que lui s'empiffrait tout les soirs sans prendre un gramme, malheureusement. Une joie de plus, le jour de son anniversaire, quatre gros gâteaux envoyés par Ron, Hermione, Hagrid et Sirius. Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la sonnerie. Quand l'oncle Vernon retourna dans la cuisine, il avait un teint livide et pointa un doigt menaçant vers moi :

« -Toi, dans le salon ! Maintenant ! »

Je ne voyais guère ce qu'on me reprocha mais je le suivis. Une enveloppe violette était dans la main grasse et potelée de l'oncle Vernon. Il la brandit devant moi l'enveloppe :

« Vois ce qui vient d'arriver ! Une lettre pour moi à ton sujet ! »

Je me demandai qui pouvait bien m'écrire, qui pouvait bien écrire à l'oncle Vernon à mon sujet. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire :

« _Cher M. et Mme Dursley,_

_Nous n'avons jamais eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer. Mais je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'Harry vous a beaucoup parlé de mon fils, Ron. Comme Harry vous l'a peut-être déjà dit, la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch aura lieu le lundi prochain et mon mari Arthur a réussi à obtenir d'excellentes places grâce à ces relations au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. J'espère vivement que vous nous permettrais d'emmener Harry voir ce Tournoi car il ne s'agit que d'une occasion unique qui n'a lieu qu'une fois dans la vie ; En effet, la Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas accueilli la Coupe du Monde depuis 30 ans et c'est extrêmement difficile d'obtenir des places. Nous serons ravis de prendre Harry pour le reste des vacances et de l'accompagner au train le ramenant à Poudlard pour la rentrée. Il serait préférable que vous nous adressiez votre réponse le plus vite possible par la voie normale car le facteur Moldu n'a jamais apporté de courrier au Terrier. En espérant voir Harry très bientôt,_

_Je vous prie d'agréer mes sentiments très distinguées,_

_Molly Weasley._

_Ps : J'espère avoir mis assez de timbres sur l'enveloppe. »_

En effet, je regardai l'enveloppe, elle était couverte de timbres, si bien que l'on ne voyait presque plus l'adresse. Je dus réprimer un éclat de rire. Après un long silence, l'oncle Vernon lui demanda :

" - Qui est cette femme ?

- Tu l'as déjà vu, c'est la mère de mon ami Ron, à l'arrivé du train qui nous ramenait du collège pour les vacances.

- J'attendis, inquiet. Je vis les mâchoires de l'oncle Vernon se contractait :

- Une petite femme ? Grassouillette ? Avec toute une bande de rouquins ?

- Je fronçai les sourcils pour l'adjectif « grassouillette ». Il avait beaucoup de culot.

- Et le Quodduitch ? Quidditch ? C'est quoi, ça ?

- C'est un sport, répondis-je, d'un ton sec. On le joue sur des balais vol…

- OUI OUI D'ACCORD ! "

Il se réfugia à nouveau dans la lecture de la lecture et dit :

" - La voie normale ? Ca veut dire quoi, la voie normale ?, demanda-t-il d'un sifflant.

- En bien tu sais, pour les sorciers, les hiboux, quoi, répondis-je d'un ton calme.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Ne parle pas de surnaturel sous mon toit, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Tu portes des vêtements que nous t'avons donné, Pétunia et moi.

- Parce que Dudley n'en voulait plus, dit-il d'un ton insolent.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Très bien. Je peux remonter dans ma chambre, j'ai une lettre à écrire à Sirius, tu sais mon parrain.

- Ton parrain ? Tu lui écris ?

- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je ne lui donne pas de mes nouvelles, il va s'inquiéter… "

Là, il vit tout les rouages du cerveau de l'oncle Vernon. S'il ne laissait pas Harry aller à cette Coupe, il le dirait à son parrain ; alors son parrain saurait qu'il été vraiment maltraité. Et s'il le savait, il viendrait…Son teint pris un ton de prune trop mûre et dit avec ne certaine difficulté comme si les mots lui faisaient mal :

" - Si tu veux tellement y aller, tu peux y aller, à cette foutue Coude de Qui…enfin à cette Coupe du Monde ! Et n'oublie de l'écrire à ton parrain que NOUS te LAISSONS y ALLER ! Et tu peux aussi rester chez les Weasley jusqu'à la fin des vacances, si tu veux !

- D'accord ! "

Je ressentis une joie immense ! J'allais à la Coupe du Monde Quidditch ! je vis Dudley, accroupi près de la porte :

" - Alors, Dudleynichou, c'était bon, le petit déjeuner, tu ne trouves pas ? Moi j'ai trèèèèès bien mangé ! "

Alors que j'étais dans sa chambre, assis sur une chaise, une petite boule de poils entra par sa fenêtre et vint heurter sa joue. C'était un minuscule hibou et il avait laissé une lettre. Je reconnu l'écriture de Ron :

_« Harry, mon père a obtenu des places Irlande/Bulgarie. Ma mère a envoyé un mot par la poste Moldu à tes Moldus. Je t'ai envoyé Coq. Je ne sais pas si ils te laisseront mais nous viendrons de te chercher. Maman et Papa pensent que c'est mieux de faire semblant. Nous arriverons à 5 heures, dimanche prochain. Renvoie-moi ta réponse avec Coq, illico presto. S'ils ne sont pas d'accord, c'est pareil. Hermione arrive cet après midi. Cédric Diggory et son père viendront aussi et Cédric va aussi rester pendant une semaine au Terrier. Je ne suis pas super d'accord mais enfin bon, c'est pas un Serpentard, non plus ?_

_A bientôt,_

_Ron. »_

" - Coq calme-toi ! Viens-là ! Il faut que tu amènes ma réponse à Ron. "

Je rédigeai une note rapide :

« _Ron, mes Moldus ont dit oui ! On se voit demain, à 5 heures ! Vivement demain ! _»

J'attachai difficilement sur la patte du petit hibou surexcité. Coq s'envola en trombe, comme un petit fou. Pendant que je relisais la lettre de Ron, la nouvelle que Cédric passerait la fin de l'été au Terrier, me remplis de bonheur…

* * *

Voila, le premier chapitre ! Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais dés le deuxième, va y avoir des étincelles ! =) je pense le poster dans deux jours ! Ou trois ! =) Reviews ? *-*


	3. Chapitre 2 : Départ Mouvementé

DISCLAIMER : Tout est a JK Rowling, je laisse juste mon esprit tordu s'exprimait !

Beta : Si quelqu'un veut bien, je veux bien ! ^^

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait-il fini différemment ? Si la 4éme année d'Harry avait encore plus mouvementé ? Si les deux champions … ?

Attention, ceci est une histoire comportant une/des relations HOMOSEXUELLES ! Si vous n'aimez pas ce style, je vous conseille de sortir tout simplement ! Bonne journée ! =)

Remarques : Je ne suivrais pas tout à fait le tome 4 ! Mais tout les autres tomes précédents seront pris en compte.

"..." --- Pensées d' Harry

MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUT CEUX QUI POSTENT DES REVIEWS ET MERCI MEME A CEUX QUI METTENT MON HISTOIRE EN ALERTE ! MERCIMERCIMERCI! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Avant même que le soleil se lève, j'étais éveillé. En ayant encore la tête dans le chaudron. Comme toujours, comme tous les matins, une lumière orangée se répandait dans ma chambre. Elle me rappela ma maison à Poudlard, les Gryffondors dont les couleurs étaient rouges et or. Je me décidai finalement à me lever pour faire mes valises. Ou plutôt tout entasser dans une grande malle serait l'expression exacte. Debout, je pus voir l'étendue du désastre, mille et un objets inconnus jonchaient le sol de mac chambre, une imposante pile de parchemins faisait disparaitre son bureau. Et sans oublier son armoire, entrouverte, laissant voir un gros tas de vêtements. Ainsi que le territoire dangereux qui se trouve sous son lit pire qu'une horde d'hippogriffes déchaînés.

« Quel bordel… »

Il me faudrait au moins deux bonnes heures pour ranger tout ça. Et les Weasley devraient arriver vers cinq heures. Et Hedwige n'était toujours pas là.

« Je suis dans une bouse malfoynienne, moi… »

Prenant garde de ne pas m'écorcher le pied avec une plume ou quelconque objet tranchant, j'avançai jusqu'à mon armoire pour revêtir un pull. L'heure bien matinale amenait avec elle une brise froide caractéristique de l'aube. Après cette ô combien importante tâche, je fis d'abord du tri essentiellement, je lavai même la cage d'Hedwige. Puis en faisant du rangement sur mon bureau, je trouvai une photo au milieu d'un livre de Quidditch. Elle était animée comme toute photo prise avec un appareil photo magique. C'était à la fin de l'année dernière. Elle représentait Hermione, Ron et moi, bras dessus, bras dessous. Nous portions encore nos uniformes et on voyait en arrière plan le lac. On apercevait aussi un jeune homme debout s'étirant derrière, en arrière-plan. Il portait les couleurs de Poufsouffle, sa maison. Il se retournait parfois, souriait, m'adressait un hochement de tête poli. Cédric Diggory. Je comprenais facilement pourquoi la totalité des filles lui couraient après. Ses cheveux, cuivrés, qui cachaient légèrement des yeux noisettes, des hautes pommettes bien faites, un menton volontaire, un sourire ravageur…et à travers sa robe de sorcier, on pouvait apercevoir des muscles minces mais bien présents…Mon regard se concentra su sa bouche, deux lèvres de couleur rose, charnues, pleines, je me demande quel effet ça doit faire de les embrasser…Par merlin, ce garçon est une perfection ! A cette pensée, je sentis une chaleur cuisante sur mes joues et n'eut aucun doute sur la couleur de mon teint…Un rouge cramoisi, certainement… J-e-n-e-s-u-i-s-p-a-s-a-t-t-i-r-é-p-a-r-C-e-d-r-i-c-D-i-g-g-o-r-y. Oui, exactement, n'empêche que …, me glissa une petite voix. NON !

« Tais-toi, stupide petite voix par le string de Merlin ! »

- Harry ?!, s'exclama une voix familière.

Je me retourna pour voir une petite tête rousse de Ron par l'embrasure de ma porte :

- ROOON ?!, criais-je d'une voix tonnante, en souriant, ROOOOON !

Je lui sautai au cou, très heureux de le revoir.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Il n'est que 11 heures du matin ! Tu ne devais pas arriver à 5 heures de l'après-midi ?, lui demandais-je , les mots se bousculant dans ma bouche.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons réussi qu'obtenir l'autorisation pour cette heure-ci pour que ta cheminée soit reliée au réseau de cheminée. D'ailleurs, elle est bouchée. Papa est coincé dedans, il n'y a que moi qui ai réussi à passer, me répondit-il, en reprenant son souffle. "

Je n'osai même pas imaginer la tête des Dursley, en voyant une famille de rouquins déboulait par leur cheminée dans leur salon alors que je leur avais affirmé le mati même que les Weasley viendrait en voiture. Pouffant à moitié, je descendis avec Ron les escaliers. Oui, il voyait bien la mine offusqué de l'oncle Vernon, le visage très choquée et pincée de sa tante Pétunia et finalement le visage inquiet et graisseux de Dudley. Le si « beau » costume de l'oncle Vernon était maculé de suie aussi noire que mes cheveux et le salon plus propre que celui de n'importe qui – comprenez Pétunia, c'est son unique passe-temps, sa quête – Le salon Le plus propre du monde – semblait être redécorée par un ramoneur.

- Harry ?, entendis-je une voix brailler, HAAAAAAARRY !

- Fred !, beuglais-je.

- Non, c'est Georges !, me corrigeat-il.

- Harry, mon petit, c'est ,me demanda-t-elle, pourrais-tu nous aider ?

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est coincées ici ? cria Fred.

- C'est que les Dursley ont bouché leur cheminée car ils ne l'utilisent pas , leur expliquai-je.

- Mais pourquoi boucherez-t-on sa cheminée, par Merlin ? crièrent à l'unisson M. et Mme Weasley et leur deux fils.

- Car on se déplace en voiture quand on est des Moldus, c'est leur voie normale de transport. C'est d'ailleurs très intéressant comment c'est fait. Voyez-vous je m…,commença M. Weasley.

!

- ! On s'en fiche comme de votre première chaussette sans vouloir vous vexer, bien sûr, termina-t-il sur un ton poli.

- Cédric ?!, clamias-je, étonné.

- Ouais, Potter ?, reprit-il.

- Que fais Cé…Diggory ici, demandais-je en m'adressant sur Ron. Je n'étais pas sûr de pourvoir l'appeler Cédric, vu qu'on d'adressait la parole, trois fois par an voir moins.

- Papa a refusé qu'on le laisse seul à la maison. Il m'é.n.e.r.v.e. Ginny et Hermione ne cessent de rire à ses réflexions stupides. Tu sais, elles –gloussent-, chuchota Ron.

- Jaloux ?, demandais-je avec malice.

- Moi ?! Pourquoi je le serais ?, s'offusqua-t-il.

Je sais pas moi. Cédric Diggory. La perfection incarnée. Et ses lévres, si STOOP. Moi. Pas. Aimer. Garçons. Oui beaucoup mieux.

Devant mon silence évident, Ron avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains et s'acharnait avec un balai à déboucher la cheminée. Soudain, dans un grand nuage de suie suivi d'un grand bruit, M. Weasley et Mme Weasley atterrirent dans le salon. Suivi de près par les jumeaux qui écrasèrent Harry dés qu'ils me virent. Ron, pris de compassion, m'extirpa des pattes des jumeaux qui avaient l'œil bien trop pétillant de malice. Ils me dirent simplement qu' 'ils pensaient que Dudley pourrait avoir faim, non ?

Réfléchissant à ses paroles, je ne vis pas Cédric arrivait en trébuchant sur la tapis dont on ne distinguait plus les contours. Cédric continuait sa chute droit sur moi, plongé dans mes pensées. Je sentis soudain un poids m'écrasait et mon dos heurtait le sol dur. Et surtout, les lèvres chaudes sur mes lèvres. Attends, pardon ? Késako ? Cédric. Moi. Sur moi. Sous lui. Ses lévres. Contre. Les miennes. Accident. Chute. Le temps que mon cerveau légèrement perturbé fasse les connexions entre tout ça, je me laissai aller à la sensation de pur bonheur. Le contact dut durer une seule petite seconde. Cédric, confus et rouge comme une tomate, se releva, très gêné.

- PartoutesleschausettesdeMerlin, je suis désolé. C'est pendant ma chute, j'ai trébuché sur le coin du tapis et je suis tombé sur toi et je…

- T'ai embrassé, terminais-je.

Ces quelques petits mots plongèrent la pièce dans un silence consternant et surpris. Comme un poil de graphorn dans la potion. A part Ron, personne n'avait vu la scène.

- Accidentellement. Vraiment, insista Cédric.

L'ambiance se détendit un considérablement avec ces mots. La scène vu de loin devait paraître très comique, Moi, étendu sur la sol, surélevé par ses coudes et Cédric, à califourchon sur lui. En fait, pas comique. Ambiguë. Ce que dut se rendre Cédric car il se leva précipitamment, le teint encore légèrement couleur cerise.

Il me tendit un bras pour m'aider à me relever que j'acceptai avec joie. Je me sentais en même temps très heureux et très gêné et mortifié. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, par Merlin, j'avais aimé cette tournure de la situation. Et dire qu'il va passer une semaine au Terrier…Faudrait vraiment que soit prudent. Revenons à nos dragons, maintenant. J'aurais bien le temps de disserter sur comment établir une distance de sécurité entre moi et lui pendant cette dernière semaine. Arthur Weasley s'approcha vers moi :

Alors, Harry, comment vas-tu ? Bien ? Parfait. Je ne voudrais pas te presser mais l'autorisation pour le réseau de cheminée ne dure que 15 minutes donc faudrait se dépêcher un peu. Veux-tu qu'on te laisse seul pour que tu dises au revoir à ton oncle et à ta tante ?, me demanda-t-il de toute une traite.

- Hum, non, ça ira, je pense. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les « adieu ». Donc plus vite sera le mieux. Je vais juste chercher ma valise et on y va, déclarais-je sans y aller par quatre cheminées, déclarais-je.

- Ah…euh..très bien, alors, répondit M. Weasley, légérement surpris.

Je traversai rapidement le salon pour atteindre les escaliers mais j'aperçus comme même, les jumeaux proposaient des chocolats à Dudley. Souriant et léger, je montai rapidement les escaliers pour aller chercher ma valise. En rentrant dans ma chambre, je vis Hedwige dans sa cage, ma chambre rangée, ma valise faite et Mme Weasley au milieu. Il ne fallut pas plus pour que je comprenne qu'elle m'avait considérablement aidée :

- Oh, merci beaucoup Mme Weasley !

- Harry ! Viens ici !, s'écriât-elle en l'étreignant puis s'écartant de lui, elle le dévisagea. Oh Harry, tu est bien trop maigre et j'ai l'impression que tu as pris une quinzaine de centimètres depuis le mois dernier, non ? et tes cheveux, tu ne voudrais pas que je te les coupe juste un peu, ils …

- Nonnon, ça ira, Mme Weasley mais merci beaucoup pour la valise !

- Oh ça ? Ce n'est rien. Viens, on y va. _Wimgardium Leviosa, _dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la valise.

Je la suivis jusqu'au salon où je vis Dudley qui avait une langue immense qu'il essayait de garder désespérément dans sa bouche. Cédric et Ron étaient déjà partis. L'oncle vernon, fou de rage hurlait sur M. Weasley. Les jumeaux mort de rire, n'arrivaient pas à dire correctement la destination pour partir. Quand Mme Weasley vit cette scène, son teint pris une teinte cramoisi et cria en direction des jumeaux :

- FREEEED ! GEORGESSSSSS !, s'écria-t-elle en pétant un chaudron.

La voix de leur mère leur coupèrent toute envie de rie et ils réussirent sans mal prononcer vite ait « terrier » et partir et ainsi gagner quelques secondes de vie supplémentaires. M. Weasley me dit de partir devant. Je ne me fis pas prier et partit sans un regard derrière moi. Bien positionné devant la cheminée, j'empoignai une poignée de Poudre à Cheminette et cria d'une voix bien forte : « Au Terrier ». Les flammes devinrent vertes. Je me sentis happé par elles et commença à tourbillonner jusqu'à à atterrir sur le sol froid de la cuisine des Weasley. Dans les bras de quelqu'un.

* * *

Bon, voila, ce chapitre 2. Je me demande juste si c'est trop court. Vous voulez des chapitres plus long ? Ou alors avec plus d'action ? Je saiiiiiis pas, je stresseeeeeee! Ah oui et aussi, euh, mon humour potterien, il se comprend ? En fait c'est un essaie pour l'humour pottérien donc si ça le fait pas, dites-le moi surtout =] Donc si par un quelqconque miracle, sous aimez, reviewsssssssssssss ? Pleaseee!

Voldy : Nul, ce chapitre.

Ryry : Mais naaaaaaaaaan. J'ai embrassé Cédric *-*

Cookie : Suis d'accord avec Voldy. Nul ce chapitre.

Ryry : Oui mais toi, on s'en fiche.

Cookie : JE SUIS L'AUTEUR! Et je trouve ma production nulle et courte. Et nulle.

Ryry : Ouais mais bon.

Voldy : C'est vrai qu'il ya des expressions pottériennes très étranges...

Cookie : Tu vas mourir à la fin. Na!

Ryry : OO

Cédric : SI IL MEURT? JE MEURS!

Voldy : ET MOI, NON ! MOUAHAHAHA

Ryry, Ah na, alors, mois Suis le Survivant. Donc je survis.

Cédric : Z'AIME RYRY.

Cookie : Vos gueules!

Ryry, Cédric ET Voldy : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAA* On tire la langue comme des gamins*


	4. Chapitre 3 : Monstre

DISCLAIMER : Tout est a JK Rowling, je laisse juste mon esprit tordu s'exprimait !

Beta : Si quelqu'un veut bien, je veux bien ! ^^

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait-il fini différemment ? Si la 4éme année d'Harry avait encore plus mouvementé ? Si les deux champions … ?

Attention, ceci est une histoire comportant **une/des relations HOMOSEXUELLES ! **Si vous n'aimez pas ce style, je vous conseille de sortir tout simplement ! Bonne journée ! =)

Remarques : Je ne suivrais pas tout à fait le tome 4 ! Mais tous les autres tomes précédents seront pris en compte.

**Merci beaucoup les reviews : **Missloup, zaika, Tania-sama, Mouchou' !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**M**_onstre._

_Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix_

Rogue. Seul. Assis. Gémissant de douleur, sa main droite agrippant son bras gauche. Ténèbres. Cauchemar. Noir. Marque. Noir. Marque. Noir. Douleur. Voldemort. Il laissa échapper un long râle de douleur. Son retour était imminent. Plus puissant que jamais. Plus fort que jamais. Plus invincible que jamais. Plus noir que jamais. Une force lui aspirait toute sa force magique. Elle paraissait le vider, de toute étincelle de vie. Soudain, il poussa un long hurlement à glacer le sang…

_Au Terrier _

Je me réveillai en sueur, effrayé, vide. Encore un autre cauchemar. Encore si réel. La respiration haletante, je me levai en direction de la salle de bain pour me laver la figure. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur de la salle de bain exigüe. Je réfléchis à mon rêve. J'entendais les pensées de Rogue. J'étais dans la tête de Rogue. Rien que cette pensée me fit grimacer d'horreur, l'idée d'être dans la tête de ce serpent me fit frissonner. Me relevant, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Ma cicatrice, toujours douloureuse, était pourtant revenue à une apparence. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ne cessai-je de me répéter. Mais il paraissait si réel, si effrayant et fascinant en même temps. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus en ce moment. La douleur, l'horreur me terrorisait mais m'attirait inexorablement. Je me dégoutais de plus en plus. Je déclarai à mon reflet, d'une voix glaciale :

« Monstre. »

Alors que j'allais repartir dans la chambre que je partageai avec Ron, j'entendis _ma_ voix, hautaine, terrifiante, austère :

« Monstre ?...C'est vrai. Et alors ? »

Cherchant la source du son, je me retournai vers le miroir. C'était bien mon reflet que je voyais dans le miroir mais il paraissait vivant. L'image que je renvoyais était si différente, mes yeux verts brillait d'une lueur démente, sur mon visage, on pouvait lire toute la haine et le mépris que je paraissais ressentir. Mon visage était dissimulé par une large capuche noire. Une aura de puissance se dégageait de cette image. Pourtant, ce n'était pas moi car j'étais bien là, en pyjama, les yeux fiévreux, immobile devant le miroir. Je me pris à souhaiter que ça soit moi. Hésitant, je lui demandai :

« - Qui es-tu ?...Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Le jeune homme en face de moi, me regarda, exaspéré, arquant un sourcil et répliqua d'un ton égal :

Mais je suis toi, dit-il, son regard convergea vers le bas et il parut murmurer pour lui-même, étais-je si stupide avant ?

- Avant ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui, avant, termina-t-il d'un ton hautain et moqueur.

Sur ce, il se volatilisa du miroir. Pris de panique, je me jetai vers le miroir. Sans m'en rendre compte, je donnai un puissant coup de poing dedans. Mes cheveux se collèrent un peu plus sur mon front en sueur. Un léger grognement de plaisir et de frustration m'échappa. Je me sentais comme possédé. Hors de mon corps. La douleur provoquée m'assomma. Le sang coulait en petites gouttes, petit à petit, sur le carrelage bleu ciel délavé, presque blanc maintenant. Je m'allongeai à même sol, cherchant une source de fraicheur. Peu à peu, je sombrai dans l'inconscience, accueillante.

Je fixai le plafond depuis déjà plusieurs secondes, n'osant pas bouger. Ne pouvant pas bouger. Je me sentais épuisé. Mais totalement bien. Je me sentais comme si j'avais accompli ma mission. Ou que j'avais vécu quelque chose de déterminant qui changerait ma vie pour toujours. Je ne souvenais de rein, par contre. Alors, que j'allais retourner dans les bras de Morphée, Cédric rentra sans prévenir dans ma chambre :

" - Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ?, me demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers moi, WEASLEEEEY ! HERMIONNEEEEEE ! "

Se décalant légèrement, Cédric se rapprocha de moi, doucement et vint m'entourer de ses deux bras. Je me sentis soudain en sécurité, fragile et vulnérable. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison à cette attitude. Quand il se détacha de moi, je sentis un pincement au cœur.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va ?, m'interrogea-t-il, soucieux, cherchant un quelconque signe de faiblesse dans mes yeux, certainement.

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?, répliquais-je, levant un peu la tête. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi paraissait-il si inquiet ? Comme si je recouvrais d'une grave maladie et qu'il guettait une rechute. C'est à ce moment-là que je vis Ron et Hermione déboulaient dans la chambre.

- Harry, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix un peu plus aigüe qu'ordinaire. Oh Mon Dieu ! On a si peur, quand on t'a retrouvée ce matin…

- Par Merlin, Harry, ne fait plus jamais ça, dit Ron, en me frappant l'épaule, assis sur mon lit.

- Eh, fais attention, Weasley, c'est son bras blessé, l'apostropha Cédric.

- De quoi ? répondit le concerné

- Harry. Bras. Blessé. Toi. Taper. Dessus. Pas. Toucher. Compris ? déclara Cédric d'une voix une pointe moqueuse.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une délicieuse couleur carmin soutenu. Pour ma part, je trouvais Cédric un peu trop hautain mais me sentais toutefois heureux qu'il fasse attention à moi…Et après tu vas me dire que tu es totalement p.a.s attiré par Cédric Diggory, insinua une petite voix dans mon esprit. Mais, alors que je me relevais à l'aide de mes deux bras, je sentis une cuisante douleur remontait le long de mon bras droit lorsque que je m'appuyai dessus. Basculant sur le côté, mon regard se posa sur mon avant-bras. Il était entouré de bandages, taché de sang.

" - Que s'est-il passer ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?...reprit Hermione.

- Si je le demande, ça veut bien dire que non ! rugis-je. Je sentais une haine violente montait en moi. Le bras de Cédric sur mon bras la réfréna quelque peu.

- Vieux, on t'a trouvé dans la salle de bain…commença Ron.

- Tu baignais dans ton sang…continua Hermione, il y avait un miroir brisé, tâché de sang lui aussi. Tu gémissais des sifflements…On pensait que tu allais pouvoir nous expliquer. Ils sont impatients.

- Qui ils ? lui demandais-je, craintif, ne voulant pas vraiment savoir la réponse.

- Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus et mes parents, acheva Ron.

- Ca fait déjà plusieurs jours que tu dors non-stop, ajouta Cédric. "

Plus abasourdi que moi à ce moment-là, ça n'existait pas. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Des rêves étranges, des questions sans réponses, occupés à poursuivre une quête sans but…

Cédric, Ron et Hermione n'osaient plus me regarder. Un silence gêné commença à s'installer. Quand Mme Weasley apparut avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner, je n'avais jamais été si heureux de la voir. Son entrée bruyante cassa la glace. Ron et Hermione me regardaient, enjoués. Cédric m'observait avec un sourire. Pendant que je mangeai, Hermione se leva et s'installa par terre. Ron commença à lui parler du Quidditch avec enthousiasme et Cédric se joignit joyeusement à la conversation. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne plus jamais en parler, même si personne ne l'a jamais dit.

Une fois la matinée bien entamée, je décidai de me lever, pour aller saluer les parents de Ron. Je descendis prudemment l'escalier étroit et tordu en prenant un soin particulier à ne pas mettre el pied dans un trou. De loin, je distinguais deux têtes rousses aux carrures bien imposantes. Bien que ne les ai jamais vu, je sus immédiatement qui c'était. Les deux frères aînés de Ron, Charlie et Bill, semblait être revenus. Ils se levèrent à ma vue. Lorsque je serrai la main de Charlie, je pus sentir chaque cloque et ampoule de sa main ainsi que sa peau desséché. J'en conclus que c'était celui qui s'occupait de dragons en Roumanie. Bill m'était toujours apparu comme un jeune homme droit et carré comme Percy. Mais, son apparence était plutôt l'opposé, d'ailleurs une grande balafre se dessinait sur son visage à la lueur des bougies. Il était grand, ses cheveux attachés en catogan et un anneau à l'oreille. Coupant court aux protestations de Mme Weasley qui commençait à se lamentait sur l'état des cheveux de son fils, Bill se détourna de lui. Cédric, Ron, Hermione et moi en profitâmes pour nous faufiler par la porte de derrière, pour atteindre le jardin.

La faible lumière du crépuscule éclairait étrangement le jardin. L'herbe brulée crissait sous mes pieds et le souffle chaud me chatouilla délicieusement ma nuque. Plus loin, je distinguais Ron qui se battait avec la porte de la remise. Avec l'aide de Cédric, il réussit à extirper les six balais disponibles. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait mon Eclair de Feu dedans. Je sentis soudain une rage débordante à cause qu'il est pris mon balai sans m'en parler avant. Alors que j'allais commencer à abattre toute ma rage sur Ron, je sentis un contact sur mon bras. Ouvrant les yeux, je rencontrai les yeux d'onyx de Cédric :

" -Harry, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un."

Sa voix me calma. Son contact m'apaisa. Respirant profondément, je réussis à revenir à mon état normal.

" - Oui, ça va aller. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas l'être…, lui affirmai-je avec un sourire radieux. Tu viens jouer, Cédric ? Tu es dans mon équipe !

- A vos ordres, capitaine Potter, me répondit-il, d'un ton complice.

Après une partie de Quidditch des plus actives, je m'allongeai par terre avec Cédric, épuisées, tout les deux. Nous bûmes du Whisky Pur feu, volé dans la cuisine. Riant à moitié, haletant légèrement, il se moqua gentiment de moi sur mon expression quand j'étais concentré :

" - Tu sors la langue et tu plisse les yeux, comme ça, dit-il en faisant des mimiques.

- Oh, ça va, Môôôôôôsieur ! je reste bien meilleur toi et tu le sais…répliquais-je en me retournant sur le ventre et m'approchant de lui.

- Oh vraiment ? dit-il en redressant sa tête.

- Oui, tu ne le vois pas ? repris-je d'un ton faussement hautain.

- Hum, non vraiment pas…Je n'ai aucune preuves vois-tu…

- Maintenant, il était à moins d'un centimètre de ma bouche. Sa main reposait négligemment sur ma taille. Rougissant un peu, je déclarai :

- Mais si, j'ai gagné plusieurs matchs à Poudlard.

- Je ne parle pas de ça…, répondit-il sur un ton langoureux, et tu le sais. "

Quand il acheva sa phrase, il effleura ma joue de son index. Soudain, de grandes explosions se firent entendre dans une chambre, certainement celle de Fred et George. Surpris, nous sursautâmes. Cela parut réveiller tant Cédric que moi de notre étrange transe. Il s'éloigna de moi et se releva. Je me relevai aussi, ressentant une certaine déception. La petite voix qui insinua souvent que j'aimais bien Cédric prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Une autre voix bien plus grave et calme me ramena à la réalité :

« - Bon, Harry, je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir…Tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, bonne idée, en effet… »

Sur ce, il parut se retourner mais revint vers moi, précipitamment. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et chuchota :

" - Tu sais, Harry, faudrait vraiment qu'on continue cette _démonstration_ de tes talents…"

Comprenant rapidement son illusion, je rougis fortement, remerciant l'obscurité de me cacher la couleur de mes joues. Il fit demi-tour et partit. Il. Est. Ivre. Il. Est. Complètement. Pas. Lui. Même. Oui, c'est exactement ça. Je restai là, quelques minutes encore, réfléchissant à ses paroles puis je pris le chemin que Cédric et alla dormir en priant pour avoir une bonne nuit.

* * *

Voldy : Hum, ça va un peu mieux, je trouve...

Ryry : Tu dis ça parce que qu'il ya des trucs flippants qui m'arrivent à MOI dedans!

Cookie : Vous pouvez vous taire. J'essaye de trouver d'une phrase de conclusion pour mon truc, là!

Ryry : mais n s'en fiche de ça!

Voldy : Plus un pour le Survivant.

Cédric, ivre : Hip hip hip Hourra ! Harry !!!!

Voldy : AAAAAAAH LA GUIMAUVE !

Cookie * regarde ses persos d'un air circonspect* Bref, je vais m'abaisser à quelque chose dont je n'ai pas l'habitude....METTEZ DES REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT!

Voldy, Cédry, Ryry : OO'

Bon, voila, finis et bouclé, je me laisse guider par mes idées, un scénario commece à se mettre en place dans ma tête, j'espère que vous allez aimer! =)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Acceptation

DISCLAIMER : Tout est a JK Rowling, je laisse juste mon esprit tordu s'exprimait !

Beta : Si quelqu'un veut bien, je veux bien ! ^^

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait-il fini différemment ? Si la 4éme année d'Harry avait encore plus mouvementé ? Si les deux champions … ?

Attention, ceci est une histoire comportant **une/des relations HOMOSEXUELLES ! **Si vous n'aimez pas ce style, je vous conseille de sortir tout simplement ! Bonne journée ! =)

Remarques : Je ne suivrais pas tout à fait le tome 4 ! Mais tout les autres tomes précédents seront pris en compte.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**A**_cceptation._

_Au Terrier_

Avec une élégance toute particulière, je sentis qu'on me tirait du lit pour atterrir sur le dur plancher poussiéreux.

« Harry !, cria Ron à mes pauvres oreilles tout en me secouant, dépêche-toi ! Maman est plus furieuse que Graup ! Si on n'est pas en bas dans dix minutes, elle ne va pas nous laisser aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! »

Les mots de Ron se répercutèrent dans mon crâne, essayant de faire la liaison entre eux : Maman, furieuse, Quidditch, matin,…

« - C'estaujourd'huilaCoupeduMondedeQuidditchc'estmerveilleux ! dis-je d'une voix précipitée.

- Pardon, Harry ? T'as pas un doxy au plafond, toi ?

- Pourquoi il serait au plafond ? Tu voulais dire quoi ?

- Il voulait dire que tu étais un peu fou, intervint Hermione. Sursautant, je la cherchai du regard pour la trouver sur le lit de Ron, vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et des sous-vêtements. Sous le coup, je rougis mais pas à cause d'Hermione mais bien de l'autre personne assise à côté d'elle. Un beau jeune homme vêtu d'une simple chemise entrouverte et un boxer.

- Harry, dit l'ange à la voix velouté. Ca va ? T'es un peu rouge, dit-il puis ajouta en fit en tapotant l'épaule nue d'Hermione, c'est notre petite Hermione qui te fait cet effet-là ?

- Quoi ?! Non bien sûr que non, Mione', rétorquais-je précipitamment. Je sentais le regard dur de Ron me glaçait la nuque. Merci, Cédric !

Le présumé idiot répondant au nom de Cédric se leva souplement en ébouriffant mes cheveux au passage. Je haïssais ça. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 7 ans.

* * *

_Forêt jouxtant le Terrier_

A peine le pied mit dehors de la cuisine chaleureuse et chaude du Terrier, je ressentis pourtant une excitation par rapport à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Ron s'extasiait sur le fait que ça allait être incroyable et que Krum était le plus grand attrapeur du Monde.

Je regrettais amèrement d'avoir été éloigné du monde sorcier et de ne pas avoir pus suivre les matchs.

" - L'Angleterre a été assez pitoyable, me racontait Fred, elle a gagné sur la France mais a perdu contre l'Irlande en quart de finales.

- Je suis sûr que c'est la Bulgarie qui va gagner, ajouta George me surprenant en venant par derrière, Krum est vraiment très talentueux.

- Oui mais c'est le seul bon joueur de l'équipe, répliqua Cédric en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, et l'Irlande en a sept, terminais-je avec un sourire suffisant.

Cédric m'adressa un petit clin d'œil appuyé et me chuchota à l'oreille avant de rejoindre son pére dont la silhouette ronde se découpait dans le soleil en haut de la colline.

" - En tout cas, Krum est peut-être aussi bon attrappeur que toi…

- Mais ?

- Tu as beaucoup plus de talents à mon avis, que tu ne m'as pas encore montré…, me murmura-t-il avant de partir plus rapidement en appelant son père.

Abasourdi par ses paroles, je n'entendis plus rien.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça par Merlin ? Ce ne devait n'être qu'un jeu pour lui. Furieux, je pestais intérieurement sur ce Poufsouffle sans aucune retenue.

Mes pas se faisait plus rapides, plus abrupts. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient sensés être gentils et honnêtes ?

Essayant de se débarrasser de ma rage montante, je butai sur un caillou qui atterrit droit dans le mollet de Cédric :

« - Non, mais ça va pas, Harry ? T'as pété un chaudron ou quoi ?!

- Hum, non désolé, Ced', répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Eh bien, je l'ai fait sans faire exprès, c'est tout. »

J'accélérai le pas pour m'éloigner de lui. Pourquoi étais-je ainsi ? Que m'arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être ainsi. Et si … ? Non ! Stop !N'y pense même pas, tu ne dois pas y penser.

J'avais grandement besoin de me distraire, au moins jusqu'à la rentrée. C'est à ce moment que je vis Ginny marcher allégrement devant moi comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Je la considérais comme une petite sœur, tellement gentille.

« - Alors, Ginny, t'es pour quel équipe de Quidditch ?

- Les Irlandais. C'est sûr qu'ils vont gagner. Je pense qu'ils vont essayer de marquer le plus de buts possibles avant que Krum attrape le Vif d'Or.

- Oui, c'est le plus logique. Ainsi comme les Bulgares n'ont que Krum de bon dans leur équipe, ils auront une chance de gagner, lui répondis-je d'un ton calme.

- Oui, tout à fait ! Oh, regarde, le Portoloin ! ajouta-elle en pointant du doigt une vieille bote toute sale. »

M'approchant du dit objet, je me demandais pourquoi prendre un objet si horrible et vieux. M. Weasley arriva par derrière et dit, comme si il lisait dans mes pensées :

« Vois-tu Harry, nous prenons des vieux objets dont nous sommes sûrs qu'aucun Moldu n'aura envie de l'avoir ainsi nous évitons les accidents. Malin, non ? termina-t-il avec un air de malice et un sourire satisfait. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce monde. Devant mon monde et toutes ses particularités.

Le vent soufflait sur mon visage doucement comme pour me remercier. Il faisait une musique doucereuse qui m'emplissait de bonheur. Je sentis un bras se glissait sur ma taille et m'attirait vers lui.

Surpris j'ouvris les yeux, un profond parfum de mêlé à une odeur de fleur d'oranger. Deux yeux verts me fixaient, me scrutaient, un vif mouvement de lèvres me déconcertai (1) :

« -Legimens ! »

Deux sensations des plus désagréables surgirent en même temps. L'impression qu'un crochet planté dans mon nombril qui me tirait vers l'avant et la curieuse intrusion dans mon esprit. Tout tournait et était flou.

Mon sang martelait dans mon crâne, je voyais des souvenirs où j'observée Cédric de loin, celle où je m'interrogeais sur Cédric, la scène après le jeu de Quidditch, elles défilaient toutes devant mes yeux.

Le sol dur et froid se rapprochait à une vitesse impressionnante.

Le choc fut amorti par Cédric qui me tenait encore. Comment avait-il pu seulement oser s'introduire dans mos esprit ! Furieux, j'essayais de m'extraire de cette étreinte :

« - Cédric ! Lâche-moi ! Tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler ni te voir ! finis-je en hurlant la dernière phrase comme un fou.

- Harry !, tonna-t-il d'une voix plus forte que la mienne.

- Quoi ?! crachais-je d'une voix haineuse. Tu viens, tu pars, tu joues avec moi !

- Harry, répliqua-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux, je ne..

- CEDRIC ! interrompit le père de ce dernier, VIENS !

- Merlin ! Je suis..

- Non, va, grand fils prodige gentil et honnête ! Dégage !

Je m'enfuis sur ces mots vers Ron et Hermione. En voyant mon air, ils s'abstinrent de questions.

* * *

_Tente des Weasley_

Ce fut dans un silence le plus complet que l'on s'installa dans la tente. Elle était très grande et meublée comme une maison. En fait, l'intérieur de la tante paraissait être une maison !

- J'adore la magie, ne pus-je m'empêcher de déclarer.

La phrase eut l'avantage de détendre immédiatement l'ambiance. Ron éclata de rire avec une Hermione qui le couvait du regard. Je m'affalai sur un vieux fauteuil défoncé et fermai les yeux. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, le visage de Cédric se matérialisa devant moi, souriant. Je soupirai d'aise. Je devais bien l'accepter, tôt ou tard…J'étais attiré par Cédric.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Humhum, très en retard ce chapitre, vraiment très et je viens de l'écrire mais avec le Brevet, je n'ai pas énormément de temps. J'avais beaucoupl plus de choses à écrire dans ce chapitre mais 'ai décidé de le séparer en deux et de poster la suite mercredi. J'espère que ça vous a comme même plu ! ;) [ Même si c'était très court]


End file.
